


Accidentally Accidental

by orphan_account



Series: My Shikamaru x Choji cuz of reasons [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, inoshikacho friendship conquers all, shikacho, tame/mild accidental voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: By the way his lips moved and the redder Choji's face became it was obvious Shikamaru was saying something... something..Something Ino couldn't freaking hear!Heart leaping into her throat, Ino snuck a little closer, straining her ears to catch what was being said.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IWalkInAir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWalkInAir/gifts).



> It's finally done! Hehehehe!

"You've got to be kidding me Shikamaru!" Ino snarled.

The enraged kunoichi was coming at him from the side, effectively blocking off the easiest path of retreat. She looked furious, her brows drawn tightly together over the bridge of her delicate nose, the pupils of her eyes shrunk to needle points, her accusing words spat through a set of teeth that looked remarkably sharper than Shikamaru thought they ought to be. 

He frowned, "I'm sorry?"

"You're sorry? You're sorry!?" Ino's voice rose as she gripped the blonde locks of her ponytail harshly with one hand, the other was clenched and shaking at her side as though she were making an effort not to claw him with it.

Shikamaru had seen death, known pain, and been rendered useless by terrible fear in the face of overwhelming power, but never- never had he just about soiled himself at the mere idea of being cornered in the middle of the freaking woods by a close friend and teammate.

"Hey, Ino." The young Nara tried for a soothing tone, "How about you just settle down and let me explain, alright?"

If he didn't know better he'd say her eyes flashed red for a split second before she broke eye contact and began to pace back and forth in front of him. Her hands had uncurled at least, but her form was still tense and coiled like she could, and would, spring at him at any given moment. Wisely, he did nothing. Just stood there and watched her fight with herself and the situation.

It was roughly five minutes before she whispered, hurt, "I can't believe you. Either of you."

..........

All things considered Ino's day had started out rather nicely.

Ino's father had her up early to work at the flower shop to fill a surprize order of rather odd arrangements. Apparently it was the migration season of a certain species of tracking beatle and the Aburame's would need a little something extra to harvest them. By the end she was covered from head to toe in a thick green pollen that made her positively itch for a shower and on her way home she'd bumped into a familiar pink head. 

After having a laugh at Ino's condition Sakura invited Ino out to lunch, her treat. Before Ino could object her friend offered to accompany her home and wait for her to shower first.

Sakura was a true trooper, waiting patiently a whole hour for Ino to clean and beautify herself. She even let the Yamanaka pick the resturant. Usually Ino favored salad bars and cafes, but taking into consideration how hard she'd worked all morning she felt deserving of some calories and the girls ended up at none other than Choji's favorite barbecue place. The conversation was light and humorous, the food quite saticfying, and a while later Ino found herself bidding Sakura farewell with a doggy bag tucked under her arm.

Yes, her morning and her afternoon were pretty easy going and quite enjoyable. As it happened, Ino had high hopes for her evening as well, thinking it would be nice to go through a full day without any shenanigans.

Walking back to the Yamanaka compound Ino decided to take the scenic route because while she loved the flower shop there was just something about plants in a natural setting that lifted her spirits like none stuffed in a vase could. 

Happy and content with the world Ino took a path that would lead her through a mild stretch of nothing but trees and training fields. She walked at a leisurely pace, enjoying the shade as well as the sun, and stopping every now and then to admire a flower or two. Ten minutes into her walk she veered from the path to check out what looked to be a wild rose bush when the most wonderful sound caught her attention.

It was light and it was warm and a beautiful smile lit up her face instantly.

Choji was somewhere nearby and he was laughing. Not the short chuckle he usually made around others in public, but the full, almost airy laughter that shook his whole form and tinted his cheeks pink with genuine happiness.

A second later it was joined by yet another most welcome and familiar sound.

Grinning from ear to ear Ino moved quitely towards the sounds, intending to creep up on her teammates. It would speak well of her skills as a kunoichi if she could get the drop on Shikamaru and it would be the icing on her day to hear that adorable squeak Choji makes when startled. Oh, Ino was going to have herself a bit of fun!

It was only a few minutes later she would come to regret hearing any kind of noise from the gentle Akimichi.

Ino didn't have to sneak far before she came upon her two favorite ninja and what she saw imediately gave her pause.

She saw her friends together as they always are, but something wasn't right about it. Something was just off. WAY off.

Choji was sitting with his back flush against a tree, his auburn hair wild and untamed by the absence of the kohana headband the Akimichi usually wore. Face flushed a light shade of rosey pink, he was staring, almost drunkenly, at a smirking Shikamaru, who was quite literally caging him in place by straddling his thighs and pinning his hands to the bark above his head. 

Ino had seen them close many times, mostly while taking a break to watch clouds and munch on chips, but never quite this close.

And, as if he weren't close enough, Shikamaru kept leaning more and more towards the other boy's face, his lower half inching forward until it rested fully against Choji's. By the way his lips moved and the redder Choji's face became it was obvious Shikamaru was saying something... something..

Something Ino couldn't freaking hear!

Heart leaping into her throat, Ino snuck a little closer, straining her ears to catch what was being said. 

"Choji." His said the other's name like it left him breathless (it certainly sucked all the air out of Ino's lungs) and then the Nara was moving.

Her eyes nearly bugged from her head as she watched Shikamaru trace a finger across Choji's plump lower lip, spreading wet from just inside his open mouth along the delicate skin and making it shimmer an appetizing pink.

"Choji, let me.." There were mere inches between them.

"Yeah," Choji gasped, "Y-yes."

Ino couldn't look away as Shikamaru released the other's hands to sink his fingers into all that wild hair, gently guide his best friend's face forward, then take Choji's ripe lip into his mouth and suck hard.

Choji whimpered, and it was the most fragile, smitten, revealing thing Ino had ever witnessed the kind Akimichi do.

Her guts twisted. She didn't know what to do. She stood up.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS?!"

Shikamaru yanked their lips apart to whirl around and face her, and Choji, darling Choji, looked absolutely stricken to see who it was that caught them.

Before she could say more, Choji was up and gone, leaving behind a couple wet drops on the ground and a tired looking genius.

..............

And now, here they were.

Shikamaru glared, "What do you mean you can't believe us?"

Ino glared right back, "I thought we were friends!"

"What?" He blinked, "We are friends."

"No!" Ino stamped her foot. "This isn't what friends do to their other friends!"

"Do what?"

"Not tell them that they are in a relationship with each other!"

"It's not like that-"

Ino cut him off, "It's not?? Then you're just taking advantage of Choji??? OF CHOJI!?!"

"Okay," Shikamaru held up a hand, real anger showing in the bunching of his brows, "Stop right there. That's not what I meant at all. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Then freaking explain it to me!Explain why it was it was so hard to tell me the truth and go around behind my back! Why-"

"Because this was the first time."

Ino stopped short, staring at him in shock, "What?"

Shikamaru sighed, rolling his eyes, "This. Was. The. First. Time. Dummy."

And the red vision was gone. The pain in her chest vanished completely, replaced by a growing sense of guilt. Oh, dear.

Ino covered her mouth with a shaking hand. Oh, no.

The hasty Yamanaka's eyesight began to get suspiciously blurry, "Oh, shit."

Shikamaru's mouth turned upward slightly at her realization, "Yeah, oh shit. You owe someone an appology." 

She nodded her agreement.

"And you need to make sure he knows that it's a misunderstanding kinda thing, not a homophobic kinda thing."

Ino's shoulders slumped lower than they ever have, "Yeah."

She looked up at her friend and teamleader, smiling a little sadly, "Still friends?"

Shikamaru drew her into his arms for a much needed hug, "Still friends. Now come on, I know where he's hiding."

Ino chuckled, her two knuckleheads always knew how to get her out of the trouble she threw herself into, and with their help she hoped to salvage the rest of her perfect/not so perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> It's an implied happy ending. ;)


End file.
